Fix You
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: Alec's been missing for three months, since Magnus broke up with him. Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon thought Alec was with Magnus that whole time. When they find out he's been missing that whole time they search for him. They all try to fix Alec, but will it be to late...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! *smiles and waves*  
This is a new story, I've had this idea in my brain for ages now and I decided to actually write it so here it is!  
Please constructive criticism Would be fantastic!  
DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing TMI and it's Charecters BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE!**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Jace pushed Simon and Simon fell forward into a puddle.  
Clary and Isabelle laughed.  
"That's what you get bloodsucker for questioning my shadow hunting skills!" Jace yelled.  
Simon got up off the ground, wiping himself down, which didn't help at all because he was soaked.  
"What shadow hunting skills all you did was push me into a puddle" Simon said.  
"Don't make me push you again" Jace warned.  
"Boys, boys please stop arguing for a moment" Isabelle said "We're here."

The four teenagers stood in front of the tall red brick building, they were here to see Magnus. Because, they hadn't heard from Alec in three months. They thought Alec was with Magnus having another romantic holiday or something.

Isabelle pressed the button under the name BANE.  
After no reply the first time Isabelle pressed it again.  
"Magnus, come one we know you're in there!" She said, "Let us up we haven't seen you and Alec in three months!"  
"Go away!" They heard Magnus say through the intercom, the teenagers gave each other looks, Magnus sounded hurt and upset.  
"Magnus what's wrong did you and Alec have a fight?" Clary asked.  
"No I broke up with Alec three months ago!" Magnus said, they heard a sob come from the intercom.  
"What! Really?" Isabelle yelled.  
"Why do you sound surprised surly he told you that you don't have your pet warlock anymore because he made a mistake" Magnus said, the venom in Magnus's voice made Isabelle flinch.  
"Magnus we haven't seen Alec in three months" Jace said "we thought he was with you!"  
"What?!" Magnus said, he sounded shocked.  
"We haven't seen Alec in three months" Jace repeated.  
"Come up" was all Magnus said.

The door opened and the four friends walked inside. They walked up the flight of stairs and stood in front of Magnus's door. Jace knocked on the door loudly.  
The door opened revealing Magnus.

But Magnus didn't look like Magnus. Magnus was wearing a grey sweater that Isabelle thought was Alec's and he wore baggy Jeans that also looked like Alec's. Magnus had no make-up on his face instead there were tear tracks running down his face and his hair was down.  
Magnus opened the door wider "Come in."

They walked into the apartment, their eyes widened it looked so plain, so unlike Magnus.  
The walls were painted grey, there was a worn out, old couch and a couple worn out armchairs and a boring coffee table in the middle of the chairs.

Clary, Jace and Isabelle sat on the couch, Simon sat in an armchair and Magnus slumped down in the other chair.  
"So you're telling me you haven't seen Alec in three months?" Magnus asked.  
"That's right," Clary said, "We thought he was with you."  
"Why didn't you call him or something?" Magnus said.  
"Well we thought that you two were together and that you two should've had some alone time" Jace said.  
"That just gave me an idea!" Simon said suddenly.  
"What? That you wanted some alone time with Isabelle?" Jace said.  
"No!" Simon said "My idea was to call Alec?"  
"Good idea Simon" Clary said.

Simon pulled out his phone and dialled Alec's number.  
"Put it on speaker!" Isabelle said.  
Simon nodded and put the phone on speaker and placed it down on the coffee table.  
"Hello?" a girl's voice came through the phone.  
"Maureen?" Simon said, he sounded shocked, "Why do you have Alec's phone?"  
"Alec's the blue-eyed one right?" she asked.  
"Yes, but why do you have his phone?" Simon asked again.  
"Because-" Maureen was cut off by a scream that came from her end of the line.

Magnus's eyes widened he knew that scream, it was Alec's.  
When they were together, some nights Alec woke up screaming because he had a nightmare, it always took Magnus a while to calm him down and when he did Alec would say it was fine or that it was nothing.

Magnus looked up at Isabelle, there were tears in her eyes, she must know that it was Alec. Clary was crying softly and Jace's face looked like he was in pain.  
There was giggling coming from the other end of the line "oops! You weren't meant to hear that!" Maureen said.  
"Maureen? Who was that?" Simon asked.  
"Who was who?" she said back.  
"The person screaming" Simon said, he knew it was Alec, but he just had to make sure.  
"The blue-eyed, Shadow hunter. Your stupid _girlfriend's _big brother" she answered.

The line went dead.

Isabelle was crying, the tears sliding down her face.  
Clary was crying into Jace's shirt.  
Jace looked like he wanted to kill something.  
Simon's mouth was open.  
Magnus felt himself shaking, he reached out a shaky hand, picked up Simon's phone and redialed Alec's number. It went straight to voice mail and that was it for Magnus, he started crying.

I felt the knife cut the last of the letters into my arm, I screamed out.  
"You deserve this" he said "You are a disgrace, you are a failure, you're a fag!" he hissed.  
I whimpered, He finished writing the word on my arm and got up.  
"You not even a proper shadow hunter!" he spat.  
"Jace stop saying these things!" I screamed.  
"What you want me to lie?! Brother?" Jace said.  
This cannot be happening why would Jace being doing these things to me?  
Why did Isabelle do those things to me?  
Why did Clary?  
Simon?  
Why did my mother?  
My father?  
Why did Magnus?

Jace left.

I looked down at my arm and saw the word failure etched deeply into my skin.  
Why have the people I love, been hurting me?  
I don't know how long it's been but it'd felt like forever.  
I have words written all over my body, they used knives to write them, I've lost a lot of blood.  
The people cutting those words into my skin have been my family and friends, people who I love!  
They've also been telling me that they're better off without me, that I'm a failure and disgrace, that I'm unlovable and untouchable, that I don't deserve marks and to have angel blood in me.

There are cuts over my runes, meaning that I don't deserve them.  
There is 'X' marks over my Parabatai runes, meaning that I shouldn't be someone's Parabatai.  
There is an 'X' Mark over my heart, meaning I don't love anyone and no-one will love me.  
There is an 'X' Mark over my lips, meaning that I shouldn't speak or kiss with these lips.  
Fag has been cut into my skin, everywhere.  
_  
**Disgrace.**_

_ Failure._

_ **Unlovable.**_

_ Untouchable. _

_ ** Liar.  
**  
Not Perfect._

**Unreliable.  
**  
  
These words have been cut over all over my body, multiple times.  
I'm afraid.  
I'm scared of my family, I'm scared of my own friends.  
The lights started to dim and I felt my eyelids closing, I drifted off into oblivion with two questions in my mind.

Why am I here?  
And  
How did I get here?

**DONE! Tell me if I should continue please!  
Did you hate it, love it, throw pies at it? please tell!  
I love hearing what people think about my stories please tell me what you think! and give me ideas!  
I sound desperate don't I? damn...  
Anyway!  
bye!  
-Kate.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello *waves* Now I don't know about this chapter I don't know if you guys will like it, please tell me if you thought some things could do with changing or some things added.. please, please, please *gets down on knees and begs***

**I own nothing!**

Isabelle wiped her eyes, she didn't know how long she'd been crying for.

Clary was rubbing her eyes trying to stop her tears, she may not be close with Alec, but he was her friend she wouldn't know what it would be like without him.

Jace stood up and walked to the door.

"Jace where are you going?" Simon asked.

"To look for my brother" Jace said.

"No Jace" Magnus said.

Jace turned around and faced the plain looking Warlock.

"What did you just say, warlock?" Jace asked, he glared at Magnus.

"I said No," Magnus sighed, "you can't just go running around New York looking for him."

"What do we do then?" Isabelle said, she wanted to find her brother now, she was even thinking about running around New York creating havoc, looking for her brother. She's already lost one, brother. She doesn't want to lose her other one.

"We can try track him" Clary suggested, everyone agreed.

"Wait!" Simon said, "Why don't we call Raphael?"

"Why would we call him?" Jace asked.

"Because he's head of the New York vampire clan, he could tell us wear Maureen is and that would lead us to finding Alec" Simon explained.

Huh, Jace thought, the rat-vampire has a brain.

"Good idea Simon" Isabelle praised, she pulled out her phone and dialled Raphael's number, she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" came Raphael's confused voice from the other end of the line.

"Raphael, we know you are head of the vampire clan at the moment and because you keep track of all your-"

Isabelle was cut off by Raphael laughing.

"What's so funny?" Isabelle demanded.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I am not the head of the vampire clan anymore" He said.

"Then who is?" she demanded.

"Maureen is the leader of the clan now" he told them.

"Where is she" Isabelle asked.

"She's here" Raphael said and then hung up.

"What does he mean by she's here?" Clary asked.

"He obviously means Hotel Dumort" Magnus snapped.

"Magnus no need to get snappy" Jace said.

"Well I'm sorry, I've just had enough with you shadow hunters!" He told them "Now you know where Maureen is, you can go get Alec."  
Magnus got up out of his chair and opened his front door "Good bye and don't come back here if you find him, I am not your pet warlock!"

Isabelle stood up and walked over to Magnus "You aren't our pet warlock!" she told him, poking him in the chest.

"It feels like it" Magnus said "I don't like running after you moronic shadow hunters fixing every little cut and every stupid mistake you make AND I did it all for free."

"Magnus you aren't our pet warlock, we never thought you were" Jace said.

Magnus just stood there waiting for the annoying young Nephilim and vampire to get out of his apartment.

Simon got up and walked past Magnus, Jace pushed past Magnus with Clary by his side.

Isabelle was the only one left in the apartment, all of her friends were out the door and down the stairs.

"Good bye Isabelle" He said.

She hugged Magnus, it shocked him.

"You are not a pet warlock, you never were and you never will be" she whispered in his ear, she pulled away "I always thought of you as family" she admitted, she turned and walked out the door, she stopped just by the top of the staircase, "If you change your mind and want to help the man you love call me" and with that she turned and walked down the stairs after her friends.

Magnus ran down the stairs and out onto the street, he saw the four teenagers walking in the direction of the institute.  
"Hey!" he called out.

They turned around.

"Make Simon go into the hotel, if you Nephilim go in you'll die!" He told them, Clary and Isabelle were smiling at Magnus, "bring him back here when you're done, so I can help fix him, if he's hurt."

Clary and Isabelle ran up to Magnus and hugged him.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Isabelle and Clary yelled in his ears.

"Come on girls, we have a brother to save!" Jace yelled.

The girls got off Magnus and gave him one last smile before running back to Simon and Jace.

"Oh and make a plan!" Magnus yelled out, before heading upstairs to his apartment waiting for the teenagers to come back, with his one and only true love.

A sharp pain, on the side of my face made me wake up. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurry for a moment but I blinked a couple times to get it to focus. I sat up, ignoring the fact that my head was spinning.

I bought my hand up to my face and felt a deep slash on the side of it, when I bought my hand back it was covered in blood.

"Ah good, you're awake" I heard a voice, that was very familiar, say "Took you awhile to wake up, I thought you had died."

I turned my head and saw my sister, Isabelle, standing there with her golden whip in her hand. There was something red dripping down from the tip of the whip, it was red. Was it blood? Was it my blood?

She walked over, her high heel boots clicking on the cement floor. I backed away from her, into the corner.

"What's wrong, brother?" she asked, stepping closer, "Are you afraid?"

I shut my eyes tightly and whispered the song that my mother sung to me when I was younger.

"You are afraid!" she said, she was standing over me. I felt her fingers under my chin, she jerked my head up. I opened my eyes and looked into Isabelle's deep brown eyes. "You only sing that song when you're afraid, when you're scared."

She pushed me back into the corner, my head smacked against the hard cement wall.

"I think I found a new word, for today" She laughed.

I tried to push myself as far away from her as possible, ignoring the pain in the back of my head.

She laughed "You're pathetic" she spat.

She grabbed my ankle and pulled me forward, hard. I landed on my back, my head hitting the floor.

"I think I'll write two words today" she said.

I whimpered and tried to get up, she slapped me.

"No, no, Alec, it's okay" she smiled.

I felt the tip over the dagger push a little into my skin. I could feel every letter being carved.

_**P.A.T.H.E.T.I.C**_

I screamed when she finished, I hoped it was over that she wouldn't write another word.

"No Alec, it's not over yet" she smiled again.

Tears were blurring my vision. I felt her carving the letters of the other word into my skin as well.

_**A.F.R.A.I.D**_

Tear were streaming down my cheek, I tried to wipe them away.

Isabelle laughed "Bye Alec, I'll see you soon."

I heard a door shut.

I tried sitting up, but failed. I lay there on my back staring up at the cracked ceiling wondering why my they were doing this to me. I heard a scream.

Probably someone else they're torturing, I thought.

I closed my eyes and before I fell unconscious I thought I saw Simon.

*****************************************************************************************  
Now I don't know if you loved it, liked it, hated it, disliked it, wanted to throw good pies at it or wanted to throw bad pies at it please tell me.  
anyway I was very shocked that I got that many reviews on my first chapter *smiles*  
SOOO pies for you all XD *hold up trays of really yummy pies* (again if you don't like pie pretened they are something else like cookies or cheese, mmmm cheese)**

**-Kate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys new chapter of Fix you! sorry it took so long  
I don't own the mortal instruments *cries* or it's charecters *cries some more* Cassandra Clare owns them *cries less because she's cool*  
Enjoy **  
***********************************************************************************

"Okay so we should make a plan, right?" Simon said as they were walking down the street.  
"We should" Clary said "We can't just run into the Hotel like a bunch of crazy hooligans. Have you got any ideas Simon?"  
"No, sorry" He said looking down at his feet, embarrassed.  
Jace cleared his throat "I have a plan!"  
Everyone groaned.  
"What?" he asked, "why did you all groan?"  
"Because, all of your plans are crazy and we'll just end up getting killed" Isabelle said.  
"What are you talking about?" Jace asked "My plans are great."  
"Yeah, totally" Simon said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.  
"Well you don't have any ideas, do you bloodsucker?"  
Simon shut his mouth and looked away.  
"Thought so" Jace said.  
"Just say your plan Jace" Clary said, getting annoyed at the two always bickering.

"Okay well, I was think that Simon can go into the hotel and ask to see Maureen, Obviously Maureen would want to see Simon because she is crazy about him, so when he's in the Hotel and with Maureen he can look around to see if he can find Alec."  
"What will he do if he finds Alec?" Isabelle asked, "It's not like he can skip out of Hotel Dumort with a wounded shadowhunter in his arms."  
"Good point, Iz" Jace said "If Simon does find Alec, he will text you telling us to go into the hotel."  
"Wait, We go into the hotel?" Clary asked, disliking the idea, she remember the first time she was in there and shivered, it wasn't a fun time.

"Yeah" Jace said.  
"Did you forget that there are Vampires in there?!" Clary asked "Oh and not just any vampires, Vampires that hate us!" She yelled.  
"Clary calm down, it'll be okay. I know what I'm doing, just let me do all the talking and we'll be in and out in a flash" Jace said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Clary crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend, after a moment or two she calmed down, remembering that this was to help Alec "Okay let's go" she said.

The four teenagers were standing in front of Hotel Dumort.  
"Go on in Simon" Jace said, pushing the vampire forwards, towards the hotel.  
Simon turned around and glared at Jace "If I die, again, I'm blaming you!"  
Jace just shrugged his shoulders, like it was no-big deal.  
"Be careful!" Isabelle and Clary said in unison. Simon nodded his head, turned around and walked off and used the Vampires entrance to get into the hotel.

"Daylighter" Raphael greeted.  
"Do you know where Maureen is?" Simon asked.  
"Why do you want to see her?" The older vampire asked.  
"I just want to say hi to her, you know I've known her for a long time" Simon answered, hoping it was enough for the other vampire to believe.  
"Really?" Raphael asked.  
"Yes! Now where is she?" Simon demanded.  
Simon heard high pitched giggling come from a stairway, Maureen was standing there, "Hi Simon" She said.  
"Hi Maureen" Simon greeted, he walked around Raphael to where Maureen was, he stood in front of her. Maureen was wearing a bright pink skirt, with black leggings and a white T-shirt with a printing of a unicorn on it.  
"Come with me" Maureen said, grabbing his hand in a stone hard grip and dragging him down the staircase. "I knew you would come!" She squealed "I just knew it!" She sounded very happy. "I knew you would ditch that annoying red-head and that stupid bimbo!" Maureen clapped her hands, letting go of Simon's hand, he shoved his hands in his pockets so that Maureen couldn't grab onto them.

They made it to the bottom of the staircase and Maureen opened up the door. It revealed a room covered in pink and unicorns; there was a big, black door on one side of the room. Well that didn't look suspicious, Simon thought.  
"Take a seat" Maureen motioned to one of the pink, plush chairs. Simon sat down on it, okay more like sunk down into it. The chair was like quick sand it was that soft. He cleared his throat.  
"So Simon, are you hungry?" Maureen asked, she motioned to the rows of bottles behind her "all types of blood here."  
"No I had something before I came" he said.  
She giggled "Okay" Maureen pulled her chair closer to Simon, He leaned away from her.  
"So…" She said "How's the band going?"  
"Fine, we're thinking about calling it duck hunters" He answered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The black door opened and someone stepped out.  
"I-Isabelle?" Simon asked.

What the hell! Simon thought why is Isabelle here? I thought she had to wait outside until I texted her! Isabelle ignored him and turned to Maureen.  
"How did it go?" Maureen asked excitedly.  
"It went exactly as you planned _he_ is broken" Isabelle said.  
Is this _he_ Alec?  
"That's wonderful!" Maureen squealed clapping her hands, "Do we need to do anything else to _him_?" she asked.  
_Him?  
_"No I don't think so" The Isabelle smiled, flashing sharp, white teeth. That's not Isabelle, Simon thought, Isabelle has normal looking teeth! Simon slid his phone out of his pocket and texted the _real_Isabelle.

It had just hit sunset when Isabelle felt her phone vibrate, she grabbed it out from her pocket. It was from Simon, it read…

_***Come in NOW!***_

"Guys!" She called out to Clary and Jace, getting their attention "Simon just texted me, we should go in."  
Clary and Jace nodded. The three walked up to the entrance, Jace knocked on the door. Raphael opened it.  
"Nephilim, what brings you here?" He asked.  
Jace stepped forward "We have heard news that there is a clave member in here, being kept prisoner" He said.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" The vampire said.  
Jace pushed past him, into the hotel, with Clary and Isabelle trailing behind him.  
"Do you know what happens if someone withholds information from the Clave?" Jace asked Raphael.  
"I am not with holding any information from you or the Clave. We do not have any member of the clave here" Raphael said.  
"Okay then, we'll just have a little look around, just to make sure that the rumours aren't true" Jace said, walking to a staircase, Isabelle and Clary followed Jace down the staircase.  
They heard a high pitched giggle as they neared the end of the stairs.  
"Ugh!" Clary shivered "Maureen."  
Jace opened the door, the door swung open and the three young shadowhunters saw Simon, Maureen and another Isabelle.

Maureen screamed, a high pitched, ear splitting scream. Simon had to hold his mouth to stop himself from laughing, how are three normal looking demon hunters scary?  
"What are they doing here?!" Maureen hissed.  
"We're here to get back our brother!" the real Isabelle answered.  
The fake Isabelle laughed. Simon got up out of the chair and ran over to the door, "Alec's behind this door!" He told them "He is isn't he?" He asked Maureen.  
"No!" Maureen said a little too quickly.  
Simon went to open the black door, the Fake Isabelle charged at him. Jace ran at her and tackled her, Isabelle and Clary went after Maureen.  
"Simon!" Isabelle yelled "Check behind that door, see if Alec's in there!"  
Simon nodded his head, opened the black door and stepped inside.

Simon could smell the blood before he saw it, lucky that he had something to eat before he came. There was a body in the corner of the room, blood was surrounding it and its clothes where dirty and ripped. Simon walked closer to the body, He saw familiar jet Black hair. He ran over to the body and kneeled down beside it. It was Alec!  
"Isabelle! Jace! Clary!" Simon yelled out, hoping one of the three would come in here.

Isabelle ran into the room and dropped down next to Simon.  
"Alec!" she whispered, tears started to stream down her face, "Simon get Clary!"  
"Clary!" He yelled out.  
Clary ran in "We lost the-" She started, but stopped once she saw Alec's body.  
"Create a portal to Magnus's" Simon said.  
Clary nodded and got to work. Simon turned back to Isabelle; she was holding her brother close to her chest and crying softly.  
Jace came in "What's-" He stopped "Alec!" He ran over and sat on the other side of Alec and grabbed his hand. "Clary, Make a-"  
"I've finished the portal" Clary cut in.

They looked over to the wall and saw the blue, swirling portal. Jace stood up and was about to pick up Alec, But Simon stopped him, "Here let me carry him, super human strength remember."  
Jace nodded and stepped back. Simon stood up and picked Alec up from Isabelle's arms and jump through the portal. He held Alec close as the world whipped around him.

***********************************************************************************

**END OF CHAPTER!  
Did you like it? dislike it? Love it? Hate it? throw good pies at it? or bad pies?  
Please tell me what you think I love hearing what people have to say about my fanfic :D  
I'll be posting a new Chapter of different Tonight or tomorrow.**

-Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii this is a quick update, i think... anyway heres chapter four of Fix You!  
By the way you know the song Alec sings when he's scared, the one that he's mother used to sing to him when he was younger... I'm going to be using safe and sound by taylor swift for that, just the chorus part though... i think it suits it, tell me if you do too!  
Anyway enough rambling/explaining.  
I own nothing Cassandra Clare own Mortal Instruments and It's charecters and Taylor swift owns the song safe and sound.**

Simon landed in the middle of Magnus's living room, "Magnus!" Simon called out "I've got Alec!"  
Clary, Jace and Isabelle tumbled out of the portal as Magnus ran into the room. Magnus skidded to a halt in front of Simon.  
"Quick, follow me!" Magnus said and he ran outside of the room, Simon, Jace, Clary and Isabelle followed him.

They followed Magnus into one of his spare rooms. The room had black walls, a double bed with clean dark blue blankets and sheets and a chair next to the bed.  
Simon lay Alec down carefully on the bed, "So what-"  
Simon was cut off by Magnus "Everyone out!" Magnus commanded.  
"But Magnus" Isabelle started.  
Magnus put up a hand to silence her, "Look do you want me to save your brother?" he asked.  
Isabelle nodded.  
"Then please get out! I need to concentrate."  
Isabelle's mouth formed an 'O' shape "Right sorry, we'll wait outside in the living room."  
She walked out and the other three teenagers followed.  
Magnus went over and locked the door.

*******

Magnus looked at Alec. He could see that Alec was much paler than usual, but it was a bit hard to see under all the dirt, grime and blood Alec was covered in. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec's destroyed clothes disappeared.

He felt like throwing up at the sight of Alec's body. There were bruises everywhere on Alec's body, some looked as if they were almost healed, and others looked like they were just made. There were cuts over Alec's marks, but that didn't mean that the runes wouldn't work. All of the cuts looked as if they hadn't healed properly. Magnus saw that some of the cuts looked like they were letters…  
He took a closer look at the cuts, it turned out that they were letters. Magnus's eyes widened there were words, _WORDS_! Carved into Alec's skin.  
Magnus read the words.

They were all untrue! Alec was none of those things!

Alec is _not _a disgrace to his family or the Clave.

Alec is _not _untrustworthy, just insecure.

Alec is _not _a failure; he just hasn't killed as many demons as others.

Alec is _not _unreliable, he was reliable.

Alec is _not _afraid, just wary.

Alec is _not _unlovable; everyone who knows him loves him.

Magnus was furious, whoever did this to Alec, _his _Alec, was going to pay. Magnus tore away from his thoughts of murder and put his focused back on Alec. He snapped his fingers again and all the dirt, grime and blood was cleared off of Alec's body. It made him look worse. Alec's skin was much paler than usual; it almost looked as if the shadowhunter boy was dead.

Magnus decided to heal the cuts first, a simple healing spell would do the trick, Magnus thought.  
Magnus muttered the words of the spell and got to work, he started with the words carved into Alec's skin. He put his hands near the cuts. Blue sparks flew from his finger tips and onto Alec's wounds, the wounds closed up and Magnus went on and healed the other cuts all over Alec's body. Magnus also healed the bruises.

After about an hour of healing Alec, Magnus slumped down into the chair, beside the bed. This reminded him of the time he healed Alec from the fight with the greater demon, even though that time Alec was screaming in pain, instead of being unconscious.

Magnus looked at Alec and saw that there were still cuts and bruises on him, but Magnus remembered that he healed those. Magnus stood up and looked over Alec's body and saw that all the cuts and bruises he had healed were still there, they were only healed a bit.  
Magnus went over and healed all the cuts and bruises again, he watched as Alec's skin closed up and as the bruises faded away. He stood back and looked over Alec's healed body.

Then something strange happened, the cuts came back one by one, it looked like someone was re-carving them into Alec's skin, but there was no blood. The bruises, though, stayed healed.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was now wearing a pair of lose jeans and an oversized long sleeved shirt. Magnus decided that he should tell the four teenagers outside what is happening.  
Magnus opened the door to the room and walked out, but not before taking a last look at Alec.

*******

"So Magnus" Isabelle said as soon as the tired looking warlock walked into the room "How's Alec? Is he okay?"  
Magnus sat down in a chair "He's still unconcious but I think he's okay."  
"What do you mean by 'I think he's okay'?" Jace asked the warlock "You did heal him, right?"  
"I did heal him" Magnus said.  
"Then why did you say I think?" Jace asked.  
"Because the cuts came back onto Alec, like someone was carving the words and cuts right back onto Alec's skin after I healed them" Magnus told him.  
"What?!" Isabelle yelled "They came back? How is that possible?"  
"Yes the cuts came back as soon as I healed them" Magnus said "I have no idea how, though."  
"Maybe we could use an_ iratze_" Simon suggested.  
"Or Maybe I could make a stronger healing rune" Clary said.  
"If my magic didn't work on healing them, I don't think and_ iratze_would work either" Magnus said in a 'duh' tone.

"Can we go see Alec?" Isabelle asked, not caring if her brother is unconscious she just wants to see hi, to make sure he's here.  
"Sure" Magnus said, he got up off the chair and walked to the room. He noticed that no one was following him, "Come on guys" he yelled out from down the hall.  
Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon came running up to him "Sorry" the all muttered.  
"It's fine" Magnus said.

*******

Magnus opened the door to the room and saw Alec sitting on the bed, with his legs crossed. Magnus could see Alec looking around the room with curiosity.  
"Alec!" Isabelle shrieked and ran to him.  
Alec looked up his eyes wide and he moved backwards to the corner of the bed away from Isabelle, His eyes were wide with fright.  
"Alec?" Isabelle asked from the end of the bed, "Alec what wrong it's me."

She was confused as to why her brother was acting like this. She looked at Magnus and the others, they were staring at Alec with a look of confusion and shock on their faces.  
She turned back to her brother, she saw him pressed up in the corner of the bed against the wall, with his knees up to his chest and his head in between his knees.

Isabelle moved around the bed and sat on it closer to Alec.

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. _  
_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. _  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

Isabelle heard her brother singing that over and over, it took her a moment to realise that it was the song their mother used to sing to them when they were scared of the dark.

"Alec" she said carefully.  
He looked up, tears were streaking down his face and his eyes were wide with terror.  
"Alec" she said again, outstretching hand to hold his.  
He flinched away from her touch and tried to press himself further into the wall, he was shaking uncontrollably.  
"Magnus!" Isabelle called "what's wrong with him?"  
"I don't know but it seems like he's scared of you" Magnus told her.

*******

Alec looked up when he heard Magnus's voice; he saw Magnus, Jace, Clary and Simon.  
_What is happening? Why are they all here? Are they all here to kill me?_ These thoughts were whirling around in His head.  
"Alec?" this time it was Jace trying to touch him, Alec moved away from _his_ touch.  
"Alec?" now it was Clary, Alec moved away from _her,_ he landed on the floor.  
"Alec?" Alec looked up and saw Simon towering over him, he remember the last time Simon was standing over him, Alec scurried away from Simon and went into another corner, this time on the floor.

*******

"Everyone, out of the room!" Magnus ordered.  
Everyone in the room except for Alec walked out. They were now all seated in the living room.  
"What's wrong with Alec, Magnus?" Jace demanded.  
"I don't know!" Magnus said.  
"Why is he acting like this?" Isabelle asked.  
"Like I said before, I don't know!" Magnus said.  
"Guys I might" Simon said.  
Everyone turned to Simon "What do you think is making Alec act this way, like he's afraid of all of us?" Clary asked.  
"Remember when in the hotel there was another Isabelle, a _fake _Isabelle" Simon said.  
"Yeah, go on" Jace said, making motions with his hand to tell Simon to continue, in case the bloodsucker didn't get the 'go on'.  
"Well Alec has obviously been tortured, I mean he wouldn't give himself those cuts and bruises would he now?" Simon said, "When I was with Maureen, the fake Isabelle walked out of the room, we found Alec in, and said that it was done and he was broken, meaning that Alec was broken."

Magnus's mouth formed an 'O' shape "you're saying that Alec thinks that we're going to hurt him? That he thinks that he's still at the Hotel?"  
Simon nodded "well that's what I think."  
"How is that possible I mean we obviously didn't hurt him, I mean who would pretend to be us and hurt him?" Clary asked.  
"Maybe it was _Agramon_, the demon of fear" Isabelle suggested.  
"No it wouldn't be that, because Alec's terrified of spiders" Magnus said, "if it was a demon of fear he would've seen spiders."  
"Alec isn't terrified of spiders" Jace said.  
"Yes he is, one time there was the tiniest spider on his pillow, he screamed and ran out of the bedroom and slept on the couch that night, even after I killed it" Magnus said.  
"Okay so not the demon of fear then" Simon said "What else could it be?"  
"An _Eidolon _demon, Maybe" Jace said, Simon looked at Jace with a confused look.  
"A shape sifting demon" Isabelle told Simon.  
Simon nodded.

"It might have been a warlock" Clary said "I mean there are warlocks who can shape-shift right? Like with a spell or something."  
Magnus nodded "there are very few warlocks who know how to do that, but they need something that belongs to the person they are shape-shifting into" Magnus told them.  
"If it was one of those warlocks how could they get something that belongs to each of us I mean it's not like they could take a strand of hair or something" Isabelle said.  
"Actually the warlock can change into the person with just a strand of hair" Magnus said.  
"So it could've been an _Eidolon_ demon or a shape-shifting warlock that changed into us to torture Alec, to make him scared of us?" Jace said.  
Magnus nodded.

"I think it was a warlock" Clary said.  
"Why?" Isabelle asked.  
"Because, Maureen's the head of the vampire clan she probably has money, and lots of it. So she probably paid a warlock to do that" Clary explained "And plus demons are hard to control, I'm pretty sure an _Eidolon_ demon would've just killed Alec on the spot."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think we should find out who did this and why they did it" Isabelle said.  
"We should also try to help Alec" Clary put in.  
"Good Idea" Jace agreed with the girls, "some of us could go out and search for Maureen and force answers out of her, while other stay here and try to get Alec to stop being afraid of us and start to realise that we won't hurt him."  
"Okay when do we start?" Isabelle asked, wanting to start now to kill whoever hurt her brother.  
"In the morning" Magnus said.  
"What, Why not now?" Jace asked, he too wanted to kill the person or persons who made Alec afraid of his family and friends.  
"It's been an eventful day, I'm tired and I know you all are too" Magnus explained.  
They nodded.  
"If you want you can all sleep in the spare rooms" Magnus said "Just no one try to go and talk to Alec, he's probably having a panic attack or freaking out, I've locked the door just in case."  
The teenagers nodded and walked off the spare rooms.  
Magnus walked to his room and threw himself down on the bed, he was exhausted.

Tomorrow they'll start searching for whoever did that to Alec, Tomorrow they'll help Alec…

*******

**DONE! this chapter :D  
PLEASE tell me what you thought about it i like hearing feedback :D was this chapter a little rushed? anyway like it? Dislike it? love it? hate it? throw good pies? throw bad pies?**

-Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI people! Sorry that this is a little late... I started school a week and a bit ago and already have like loads of homework! I wasn't thinking about posting this chapter tonight, but i had to I couldn't get to sleep without posting it so here you go chapter five of Fix you!  
I own nuffink but the plot all the rest belongs to Cassandra Clare!  
*****

Magnus woke up to the rays of sunlight hitting his face. He stretched and looked over at his alarm clock, Seven thirty in the morning, Magnus groaned and rolled back over.  
"Magnus! Good you're up!" He heard Isabelle yell.  
Magnus groaned and threw the alarm clock in the direction of Isabelle's voice.  
"Magnus stop throwing alarm clocks, we need you to check up on Alec" Isabelle said.

Oh crap! How could I have forgotten about Alec?! Magnus thought. He jumped out of his bed and pushed past Isabelle and down the hall to Alec's room.  
"Jace, Simon and Clary have gone to searched for Maureen. I'm just about to leave to tell my mum about what happened, so she can inform the Clave" Isabelle said.  
Magnus nodded "So I'm guessing that leaves me with the job of fixing Alec?" he asked.  
"Yeah, you'll be okay with that right?" Isabelle asked.  
"I'll be fine, now go tell your mother what's happened" Magnus said making shooing motions with his hands.  
"Okay, but be careful with Alec! Don't hurt him!" Isabelle said walking away.  
Magnus heard his front door shut.

He unlocked the door to Alec's room and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He looked around the room, he couldn't see Alec anywhere.  
"Alec?!" He called out.  
Magnus heard a small gasp come from under the bed. Magnus walked over to the bed and looked under it; he saw Alec curled up in a ball in the far corner.  
"Alexander" Magnus said in a softer tone.  
Alec looked up, his blue eyes bright with fear.  
"Alec it's okay, it's me Magnus, I won't hurt you" Magnus laid down on the floor and outstretched his hand to the frightened shadowhunter.  
Alec shook his head and tried to push himself further away from Magnus.  
"Alec please just come out from under the bed, I promise I won't hurt you" Magnus said.  
Alec hid his face in his arms, Magnus sighed and got up off the floor "Alexander please I'll stay as far away from the bed as possible and I promise I won't do anything."  
Magnus walked over to the door and watched as Alec, reluctantly, got out from under the bed. Alec climbed up onto the bed and sat in the middle of it.  
Magnus took a step forward; Alec stayed still and watched Magnus with curiosity. Magnus walked over to the bottom of the bed and sat down.  
"Alexan-" Magnus was cut off, something hit him in the face and he fell off the bed. Magnus looked up from the floor and saw Alec peering over the end of the bed at him, his blue eyes filled with confusion and fear. Magnus looked over to see what hit him; he found that it was a pillow that had hit him.  
Magnus smiled and laughed. Alec looked down at him in confusion now. Magnus pushed himself up off the floor, still laughing.  
Alec scurried away back to the middle of the bed.

*******

Why isn't Magnus hurting me now? Alec thought.  
Shouldn't I be beating to a pulp right now?  
What's happening?  
Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?  
I thought he hated me?  
I thought everyone hated me?  
Is this some sought of trick?

*******

"Okay Alec I'm not going to hurt you so please don't throw anymore pillows" Magnus said putting his hands up in a mini surrender "You know" he said slowly sitting back down on the edge of the bed, as far away from Alec as possible, "this reminds me of the time when we were in Paris, remember when I told you that you could only leave the hotel room if you wore an outfit I picked out for you and when you saw the outfit you threw a pillow at me and locked yourself in the bathroom and we ended up missing out on whatever it was because I had to try and get you out of the bathroom."  
Magnus saw Alec smiling a little, "So you do remember it?" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded quickly and his smile increased a little bit more, but the smile quickly vanished and it was replaced with a frown.  
"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, he outstretched his hand to put it over Alec's but he quickly drew it back.  
Alec was about to answer but the door to the room burst opened.

Magnus turned away from Alec and face the now opened door, there stood a worried looking Maryse Lightwood, an angry Robert Lightwood and an annoyed looking Isabelle.  
Alec scurried back away from the three Lightwoods.  
"What's going on here?" Robert Lightwood demanded.  
"Your son was kidnapped three months ago" Magnus said "And we only found out that he was missing two days ago."  
"He wasn't missing he was with you" Robert said.  
"He wasn't with Magnus" Isabelle said "We believe that Alec was kidnapped after…"  
Magnus cut Isabelle off "After Alec and I had a little spat about the toaster, he stormed out and I thought he went to the institute, but I guess I was wrong."  
"If he was gone for three months why didn't you look for him?" Maryse asked.  
"Well I thought he went to Idris with you, when you had that work thing he was telling me about a couple days before the argument, but again I was wrong" Magnus said.  
"How did you find out he was missing?" Maryse asked.  
"Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon came over asking for Alec but I said I thought he was with them, they thought he was me they also said that they haven't seen him for three months and I said I haven't seen him for three months after our toaster argument and then we came to the conclusion that he was missing" Magnus explained.  
"Where was he when you found him?" Maryse asked.  
"He was at hotel dumort, it turned out that Maureen was torturing him, we believe that she had either a demon of a warlock helping her" Isabelle answered.

Robert snorted "You believe this Maryse?" He asked.  
Maryse looked at her soon to be ex-husband in shock "Of course I do, does it look like Alec's okay? I mean look at him he has cuts on his face!" she said gesturing to her son looking at them with big, frightened, blue eyes.  
Robert rolled his eyes and walked over to his _son,_ Alec tried to get away from Robert but ended up slamming his back against the wall, Robert grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him off the bed and onto his feet. Alec's face was full of fear and pain.

"He's just making this up for attention!" Robert yelled "The cuts probably aren't even real!"  
"Stop it!" Isabelle and Magnus yelled at the same time.  
"You're hurting him!" Magnus yelled.  
Robert snorted "I'm not he's fine, he just wants attention."  
"Look at him, Robert" Maryse said, Robert looked at Alec, "Does that look like someone who wants attention, No it doesn't, it looks like he wants to get away from you."  
Robert let go of Alec and pushed him to the ground, Alec fell and hit the ground, Isabelle and Magnus ran over to him.  
"Leave him! Like I said before, he just wants attention because he's weak and pathetic" Robert said walking to the door.

Alec screamed out in pain making Magnus and Isabelle jump back, Robert stopped at the door and looked at Alec "What's wrong with him now?" He asked, but he sounded like he didn't care.  
Alec had his eyes shut tight and his face was contorted in pain. He was pulling at his shirt, like he was trying to rip it off._  
_"Alec!" Magnus said "Alec, baby, look at me!"  
Alec stopped pulling at his shirt and opened his eyes, tears fell from them.

"What's that on his shirt?" Maryse asked, she was now kneeling next to her daughter.  
Magnus looked down at Alec's shirt and he saw a growing dark spot on it, it was in the spot Alec was pulling at before. Magnus touched it and his fingers came back red. Magnus snapped his fingers and the shirt Alec was wearing came off.  
Maryse and Isabelle gasped at the sight of Alec's body, who could blame them the sight was pretty gruesome, cuts and words carved into Alec's pale skin that looked like they were done yesterday.

Magnus saw what caused the blood.  
There was a new word carved into Alec's skin.  
It read…

_WEAK_

Magnus muttered the healing spell and blue sparks flew from his finger tips and onto the wound making it heal, a couple seconds later it faded back into sight.  
Alec's breathing was heavy and he was gripping onto Magnus's arm tightly.  
"Why did the wound come back?!" Maryse asked, she sounded worried and… scared.  
"We don't know, mum, like we said we think a demon or a warlock is part of this" Isabelle said, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder.  
Robert snorted "I don't believe this! I'm leaving!" And with that Robert Lightwood left.

After about five minutes of silence Maryse stood up "I'm going to contact the Clave, Isabelle come with me I'll need you to tell them what's going on" Isabelle nodded and stood up next to her mother "And you" Maryse said pointing to Magnus "Help my son."  
Magnus nodded and looked down at Alec, who was still clutching onto Magnus tightly with his eyes sealed shut.

**End of chapter five!  
So did you like? dislike? love? hate? throw good pies? or throw bad pies? please tell me you know how I love hearing what you think about my fanfics!  
btw a new chapter of different might not be out soon I'm suck on some things like if i should kill Max or not...  
ANYWAY byee see you soon xxx love pies forever!  
-Kate!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! New Chapter for Fix You yay! this story only has like five or six chapters to go maybe less... Anyway this chapter might not be fantastic...  
And I just have to answer a thing cocomalumeja said, they left in part of their review:**

_"What does everyone have with pies. I mean like seriously. At school in my latin class one of the guys just keeps on asking if we can have a latin pie recipe. So weird."  
_  
My Answer: I'm sorry I don't really know why everyone has with pies... I thought I was the only one who went cray cray over them... i wonder if there are any latin pie recipes though... I might go look some up and make my sister cook me some!

OH BTW DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything CC owns em'

***

Magnus heard his front door shut, signalling that the Lightwood women had left.  
"Alexander" he whispered.  
Alec's eyes flung open and he let go of Magnus scurrying away from him, with tears streaming down his face.  
"Alexander, calm down" Magnus said, softly and smoothly trying to calm the frightened Shadowhunter down.  
Alec was breathing heavily, not looking at Magnus. Magnus watched as Alec ran a hand through his shaggy hair.  
"Alec, it's okay I won't hurt you" Magnus whispered, slowly moving closer to him, trying not to scare the Shadowhunter even more.  
"But you hurt me just then!" Alec said in a small voice "You carved another word into my skin!"  
"Alec, it wasn't me" Magnus said, he was closer to Alec now, if he outstretched his arm he could touch him.  
Alec shook his head, more tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Alec, please believe me, it wasn't me" Magnus said, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder.  
Alec didn't move away from Magnus's touch, he stayed still looking at Magnus's hand on his shoulder.

"Alexander" Magnus whispered.  
Alec looked up, his blue eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"I didn't carve that word into your skin, no one you love or care about did any of that to you" Magnus explained.  
"Then who was it?" Alec asked, so softly that Magnus nearly didn't hear him.  
"I don't know" Magnus said "but we're trying to figure out who did it."  
"I don't know what's real anymore" Alec whispered.  
"This is real Alec; you're in my apartment," Magnus said, "You're not in the cellar anymore."  
"Really?" Alec asked.  
"Really" Magnus said.

Alec hugged Magnus, knocking him down on the ground in the process.

"It's really you" Alec whispered.  
"Yes Alec it's really me" Magnus whispered back.  
Alec smiled and hugged Magnus again.

When they drew apart after about ten minutes of not letting each other go.  
Magnus looked into Alec's beautiful, blue eyes. A stray lock of Alec's black hair fell in front of his eyes, Magnus pushed it away. He leaned up as Alec leaned down, their lips met. It was slow and sweet the kiss, Magnus missed this and he wanted more, but he didn't make a move for more, only so he didn't scare Alec away.  
Alec pulled back "Why are we kissing? You dumped me" Alec said.  
Magnus sighed "Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life, and I've done many stupid things in my long life."  
Alec was silent, looking down into his lap.  
"Can we just forget the whole me breaking up with you thing?" Magnus asked.  
"So we're together?" Alec asked, looking up.  
"In my mind we never broke up" Magnus said smiling.

"I'm sorry" Alec said after a while.  
"For what?" Magnus asked.  
"For not telling you about Camille and what she said, I just wanted to know more about you I never wanted to take away your immortality" Alec's voice trailed off to a whisper towards the end.  
"Alec it's okay, I get it you were just insecure, I promise from now on I'll tell you more about myself" Magnus said, hugging Alec.  
"Thank-you" Alec whispered, hugging Magnus tightly.

Magnus, Magnus, Magnus! He's real! It is him!  
Alec clutched onto Magnus with those thoughts swimming around his head.  
What about the others? Are they real? Or are they the monsters in the cellar?  
Alec went from happy to scared in a flash.  
He remembered when Jace told him that he was the worst brother, Parabatai, protector in the world.  
When Clary used her artistic like hands to carve hurtful words into his skin.  
When Isabelle blamed him for Max's death, which was true he left Max and his sister alone with a psychopath.  
When Simon bit and scratched him, hurt him.  
When his mother said that he was no longer her son.  
When his father called him a disgrace, a failer the worst Shadowhunter possible.  
When Max said he'd prefer the man who killed him then Alec.  
When Magnus said he never loved him.

Magnus was real Magnus never said any of those things, but did Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Max, his mother, his father say those things…. Did they? They could still be the monsters from the cellar.

"Alec?!" Magnus asked, Alec had zoned out and was clinging onto Magnus tightly.  
"Alexander" He said again, this time Alec looked up a slight blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Sorry" Alec said.  
"It's okay" Magnus said, standing up and pulling Alec up with him "Are you hungry?" Magnus asked.  
Alec's stomach growled in response and Alec blushed a deeper shade of red, Magnus chuckled and pecked Alec on the lips.  
"Come on" Magnus led Alec out of the room and into the kitchen. "What would you like?" Magnus asked.  
"Anything as long as it's edible" Alec said.  
Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers and a stack of buttermilk pancakes, with a glass of orange juice landed in front of Alec.  
"Thank you" Alec said.  
Magnus watched as Alec basically tore through the Pancakes.  
Alec looked up and a blush formed on his face "sorry" Alec mumbled "I just haven't had a proper meal in weeks."  
"No need to apologise, love" Magnus said, snapping his fingers and making the dirty plates disappear.  
Magnus heard his front door open.  
Alec heard it to, because Magnus saw Alec go all tense in his chair.

"Magnus!" Jace yelled out.  
"In here!" Magnus called.  
When Jace, Clary and Simon walked in Alec jumped up from his chair and he hid behind Magnus.  
"Alec!" Clary said happily.  
Alec peered out from behind Magnus and gave a small wave to her.  
"Alec it's alright" Magnus whispered to him "they're real they aren't bad."  
"Are you sure?" Alec asked.  
Magnus nodded, but Alec still didn't move.  
"We found Maureen" Jace said.  
Magnus felt Alec grab his sleeve.  
"She told us that someone payed her to do whatever she did to Alec, to break him" Simon said.  
"And what they were using as pay was Simon" Jace said, Magnus saw Simon shiver.  
"We found out that it was a shape shifting warlock that helped her" Clary said.  
Magnus nodded his head "did we find out who told her to hurt Alec?" He asked.  
"We know that a Shadowhunter told her to hurt him, but it'll have to be a Shadowhunter that is close to us, don't shape shifting warlocks need something that the person owns to change into them" Jace told them.  
"Who would do that?!" Simon asked "Like who we know."  
They thought about possible people but none of them really would've done anything to harm Alec, sure people didn't like that he was gay, but it's not like they'd get a crazy vampire girl and a mysterious warlock to hurt him.

The front door opened and Isabelle walked in with Maryse.  
"Alec!" Isabelle said "are you okay?" she asked.  
Alec nodded, from behind Magnus.  
"Good!" she said smiling.  
"We informed the Clave and they're looking into it" Maryse said.  
"They won't" Alec said.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"Maureen told me… that she had the Clave behind this… or something like that…" Alec said trailing off at the end.  
"What, the Clave was behind this?" Maryse asked, you could already see the anger in her eyes.  
"Well not the whole Clave… I think… Maureen said something about one or two people from the Clave telling her to… they're pretty high up and they said to her no one would come hurt her" Alec said, He looked as if he was struggling to remember what he was telling them.  
"When did she tell you this?" Maryse asked her son.  
"Like the first week I was there…" Alec said "I think."  
"I'll look into it" Maryse said "but first we should get Alec to tell us what happened to him, it could give us clues as to who's behind all this."  
Everyone nodded, except for Alec.  
"Alec, can you tell us what happened to you when you were in the cellar?" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded "If I can remember it…"  
"What do you mean be 'if I can remember it'?" Jace asked.  
"Some of the stuff that happened I can remember, but the bigger things that happened kind of fades in an out" Alec explained.  
"That's okay just try and remember as much as you can" Magnus said.  
All of them walked into Magnus's living room and sat down.  
Alec sat right beside Magnus, Magnus didn't mind, of course, but he could see that Isabelle, Jace and Maryse wanted Alec to sit with them.  
"Okay" Isabelle said, "Alec start from where you can remember."

***  
**End of chapter.  
So did you like it? Dislike it? love it? hate it? throw good pies? or bad pies?  
PLEASE tell me what you think you all know how much i love hearing your reviews!  
-Kate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi i know it's been a while but i have an excuse that i think you'll all believe I've been lazy and i've been updating other stories... heheh XD  
anyway i don't own anything but the plot Cassandra Clare owns the rest.**

"Alec tell us what you can remember" Magnus said.  
Alec looked up at Magnus and nodded, then looked back down at his lap.  
"I uh remember the first time I was there" Alec said still not looking up "I remember Maureen laughing and telling me that she was going to have… so much fun breaking me. Then Magnus came in."  
Everyone looked at Magnus.  
"I can assure you that it was not me who went in there" Magnus said.  
"Alec go on" Maryse said, looking at her eldest son with concern and worry in her eyes.  
"Um… well Magnus, not the real Magnus the fake Magnus, said some hurtful things… that made me upset and then he carved a word into my skin" Alec said.  
"What was the word?" Clary asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
Alec hesitated but said the word "unlovable" he whispered.

"That's not true!" Maryse and Magnus said at the same time.  
"What?" Alec asked "was it a different word carved into my skin?" Alec asked, moving away from everyone.  
Magnus looked at Maryse giving her a look that said that she should explain what they meant by it not being true.  
"Alexander" Maryse began "what that monster carved into your skin was untrue" She paused for a moment, holding back tears "look around you sweetie, everyone here loves you" Maryse told her son.

Alec looked at her, his blue eyes, that were so much like his mothers, were wide and full of confusion.  
"It's true" Maryse said, trying to get her eldest son to understand that this was real and that it was not a lie like the ones that the monsters in that cellar told him.

"So all the other words they're… not true?" Alec asked.  
Maryse gasped "there are other words?!" she asked.  
Alec nodded and pulled up one of the sleeves of his oversized sweater, it revealed his pale arm mutilated with angry red cuts and black bruises, there were a few words carved deeply into the pale flesh. The words were: Failure, afraid and pathetic.

Alec pulled the sleeve down, covering up his arm.  
"there are more than that…" Alec said looking down.

Maryse couldn't hold back, she stood up and threw her arms around her son holding him close. Alec sat there for a moment as if he was debating if she was real or not.

Real or monster?  
Monster?  
Real?  
Monster?  
Real?  
Stop freaking out! Alec told himself, Magnus is here he would stop a monster from hurting you!  
Just take a breath, Breath in. Alec smelt a familiar vanilla scent something that the monster never smelt like. This is real! Alec told himself, its mum! Alec wrapped his arms around his mum and buried his head into her shoulder inhaling the familiar scent.

Magnus felt like crying, no not tears of sadness more like happiness. He was surprised when Alec started hugging his mother back. Magnus had thought that Alec would start freaking out and start to scream or hide under a bed or something along those lines, but no Alec hugged his mother back. Magnus could see the silent tears stream down Maryse's face.

Maryse reluctantly pulled away from Alec, wiped the tears from her face and smiled down at him. Magnus saw the corners of Alec's mouth lift up a little. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulder.  
"See darling" He said "nothing to be afraid of they're all good and real, no monsters here."  
Alec turned and looked at Magnus and Magnus looked into his blue eyes.  
"Really?" Alec asked.  
"Really" Magnus confirmed "they're all real."  
Alec gave a small smile.

There was a loud knock at the door and yelling.  
Alec shrunk back into the couch "What's that?" He asked, his eyes were full of fear.  
"I'll get it" Simon said, getting up off the couch and walking to the door. He opened the door and it revealed an annoyed looking Robert Lightwood and some other shadow hunter that Simon didn't recognise.  
Robert barged through the door with the other shadow hunter.

"We need to take him to the Clave for questioning" the unrecognisable shadowhunter said.  
"Why?" Maryse demanded.  
"Because you aren't allowed to be asking him questions, the Consul should" Robert said.  
"I've already contacted The Consul she said that it was perfectly fine for us to ask Alec what was going on" Maryse said, "And she said that she would come and see to the problem herself!"  
"Well she didn't say that to us" Robert said, "Alec come now!"  
"Can one of us go with him?" Jace asked.  
"No" they both said at the same time.

Robert walked over and pulled Alec off the couch "come on, Alexander" He said.  
Alec shook his head "No…" Alec tried to pull his arm out of his father's grasp, but he couldn't.  
"Let go of him!" Jace yelled at his adoptive father.  
"We have to take him in for questioning" Robert said, "If he doesn't come we'll have to assume that he's made all this, whatever it is, up!"  
Alec was still trying to get out of His father's grasp but he couldn't, either his father was stronger than him or Alec was scared that he was back in cellar.

"Mr Lightwood" Magnus said standing up "Please let go of your son and sit down, wait until Consul Penhallow comes and you can question Alec then."  
"No!" Robert yelled.

"What's going on here?" a voice rang out from the door way.  
"Consul Penhallow!" Maryse said, greeting the Consul with a handshake, "thank you for coming so quickly."  
"No problem" the Consul said, "Now Mr Lightwood please tell me why you are here and yelling."  
"I just wanted to ask Alexander some questions, I don't think that this is true" Robert said.  
"I'll ask Alexander the questions now" the Consul said "Please let go of Alexander."

Robert glared at Alec and let go of him, pushing Alec down to the ground as he did. Alec scurried away from Robert Lightwood and hid behind Magnus's legs.  
Magnus looked down at Alec and ran his fingers through Alec's raven black hair, causing the boy to look up at Magnus with big blue eyes.

"Alexander" Consul Penhallow said softly "can you please stand up."

Alec nodded and stood up, but he was still hiding behind Magnus. Magnus had noticed that the un- recognisable shadowhunter had disappeared.  
"Alexander is this real or not?" Robert demanded, earning hateful glares from everyone.  
"I-I d-don't k-know" Alec stuttered out.  
"How can he not know?" Robert yelled, causing Alec to grip onto Magnus.  
Maryse stood up "Robert shut up you're scaring him!" She said, she turned around and faced the Consul, "Consul Penhallow, Alexander is still recovering from what happened" Maryse explained "He thought that we were the monsters from the cellar."

"Monsters from the cellar?" Consul Penhallow asked.  
"We believe that a shape-shifting took the forms of us and tortured Alec and told him lies" Isabelle said.  
Consul Penhallow looked at Isabelle "but don't shape-shifting warlocks need something from the person to turn into them?" she asked.

Isabelle nodded "Yes, we believe that someone close-ish to us did It."  
"Maureen said that some shadow hunters told her to do it" Jace said.  
Consul Penhallow looked at Maryse "is this all true?" she asked.

Maryse nodded "I trust my children and their friends."  
The Consul nodded "okay well before I came here I sent out a search for Maureen and told them to bring her here once they find her so that we can question her."  
"What about Alec?" Simon asked "I mean, I don't think he'll be okay with the crazy vampire chick that had helped hurt him being in the same room with him."

"I'm okay with it" Alec said, every one turned towards Alec and they saw him looking out from behind Magnus, "I want to ask her some questions to."  
"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.  
Alec thought for a moment then nodded "I'm sure."  
Alec sat down on the couch and Magnus sat down beside him, feeling a little bit worried about everything.

After about a couple minutes of a highly awkward silence and throwing glares at Robert Lightwood, they heard screaming coming from outside the apartment. Everyone felt relieved that they heard screaming coming from outside of the apartment because the awkwardness in the room was intense.  
Two important looking shadowhunters came through the door carrying a kicking and screaming Maureen.

"Maureen" Consul Penhallow greeted "Please calm down."  
"No!" Maureen screamed she kicked out into the air and bared her fangs.  
"We just need to ask you some questions" the Consul said trying to calm the young vampire down.  
"I didn't do anything!" Maureen yelled "they told me to! And they told me I'd be safe if I did it!"  
"Who told you?" Consul Penhallow asked.  
"A Shadowhunter that didn't tell me his name and Him!" Maureen said pointing to Robert Lightwood.

*****  
****End of this chapter theres about one or two more to go until the end of this...  
And OMG have you seen the full trailer for mortal instruments? if you haven't watch it! OMG I LOVE IT I've been watching it all the time! I know all the words to it and i know what happens in it :D  
anyway tell me what you thought about this chapter did you like it? dislike it? love it? hate it? throw good pies? or throw bad pies?  
-Kate**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi new chapter of Fix you this is the second last chapter of it!  
anyway I'm tired so yes enjoy i don't own blah blah Cassandra Clare pants...**

"Some Shadowhunter and him!" Maureen said pointing to Robert.  
Everyone looked to Robert with open mouths and shocked faces; they stared at him like that for what seemed like hours. They all knew that Robert didn't like the fact that his eldest son was gay but they didn't think that he would do something like that.

"Who was the other shadowhunter?" Consul Penhallow asked.  
"It wasn't a shadowhunter it was a warlock I paid to pretend to be a shadowhunter" Robert said.  
Everyone was still silent and shocked.  
"Was it the same warlock that pretended to be us and hurt Alec?" Maryse asked.  
"Yes" Robert said.  
"So you gave the warlock something of ours to transform into us and hurt him?" Isabelle asked.  
Robert nodded. He didn't look guilty at all.  
"You bastard!" Jace yelled, launching himself at Robert.  
They ended up fighting on the floor, with everyone trying to separate the two. They separated them and took them to different parts of the apartment.

Once they got Jace and Robert calmed down, they bought them back to the room. Jace looked at Alec to see if he was okay but Alec was just staring down into his lap and picking at his sweater.  
"What was that for?" Robert asked Jace.  
"You hurt my brother, my _Parabatai! _I had every right to punch you in the face!" Jace said standing up, He felt Clary's hand on his arm and he sat down knowing that if he didn't he would most likely kill Robert.

"Robert" Consul Penhallow said "Why did you do it?" she asked.  
Magnus looked down at Alec, "Alec are you sure that you would want to hear it, if he told you?" Magnus whispered in his ear.  
Alec nodded.  
"Who said I would tell you why?" Robert asked.  
"Because if you don't tell us I'll cut off each of your fingers one by one until you tell us" Jace said.  
Magnus felt Alec press himself into him, He must've gotten freaked out by Jace's threats.  
"Jace, don't say that" Magnus said Jace looked confused so he nodded down at Alec indicating that Jace should watch what he says in front of Alec.  
"Mr Lightwood, please can you tell us why you payed a warlock and vampire to hurt your son" Consul Penhallow said.  
Robert snorted "he's not my son."  
Magnus felt Alec flinch when Robert said those words. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulder trying to comfort him.  
"Mr Lightwood stop being complicated and tell us or else we will call the silent brothers to question you" Consul Penhallow said, her eyes showing that she was every bit serious.

"Please…" Alec said softly.  
Everyone looked towards Alec, his blue eyes were wide.  
"You want to know why?" Robert said standing up.  
Alec stood up "yes."  
"It's because" Robert said, walking up to Alec, "I have a pathetic excuse for a son."  
Alec and Robert were nearly chest to chest.  
"You're gay and you're dating a warlock" Robert said glaring at Alec "you didn't kill a demon until a few months ago" Robert shoved Alec a little "And you're the reason for Max's death and Isabelle getting hurt, because you left them with a psychopath!" Robert pushed Alec onto the ground.

Alec looked up at Robert with his eyes big, "those are pretty good reasons…" Alec mumbled.  
A shadowhunter walked up behind Robert and pulled him back, before Robert punched Alec in the face, "We're going to have to take you to the silent city for further questioning" The Shadowhunter said.  
"Fine" Robert said, "but what about the Vampire girl and the warlock?" he asked.  
"Consul?" the shadowhunter holding Maureen asked.  
"The vampire can go, but we need to find that warlock" Consul Penhallow said, Maureen got out of the other shadowhunters grip and ran to the consul and started hugging her legs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you I'll be good and I'll keep the clan under control and I'll do whatever you want!" Maureen said.  
Consul Penhallow awkwardly patted the young vampires head, "okay dear, you can let go now and head off to your clan."  
Maureen nodded and ran out of the apartment. Robert and the two shadowhunters holding him left soon after her.

"Why does she get to go free?" Clary asked "I mean she's crazy!"  
"She's only young she didn't know what to do" Maryse said.  
Magnus saw Alec's lips moving and he could see that Alec was mouthing the words to the song Alec's mother sung to him when he was younger.  
"I think its best that everyone leaves" Magnus said.  
"But what about Alec?" Jace asked.  
"He can stay here, okay" Magnus said.

Alec was sitting near Magnus's legs, Magnus didn't even see Alec move.  
"We'll be back in the morning!" Isabelle said.  
They all left and it was just Alec and Magnus.

Magnus slid off the couch and onto the floor next to Alec.  
"Hey" Magnus whispered, Alec didn't look up.  
"Alexander" Magnus whispered, Alec looked up at Magnus his beautiful blue eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.  
Alec slowly nodded then shook his head and started to cry.  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and rocked him back and forth.  
"Alec, it's okay" Magnus whispered.  
"I am pathetic" Alec whispered.  
"No you're not" Magnus whispered, softly, "your father's reason for what he paid to do to you was a weak and stupid one!"

Alec looked up at Magnus and sniffled.  
"Alec believe me you are not pathetic, who cares that you haven't killed a demon until a few months ago?! I've met shadowhunters who were thirty and they've never killed a demon! And you were not responsible for Max's death or Isabelle getting hurt" Magnus told Alec.

Alec hugged Magnus tightly.  
"I love you Magnus" Alec whispered after a while.  
"I love you too, Alec" Magnus said, He kissed the top of Alec's head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked.  
Magnus pulled his boyfriend up onto his feet "let's go to bed, It's been a long day and you must be tired."  
Alec nodded and yawned. Magnus smiled, Alec looked so cute, like a kitten.  
Magnus and Alec walked to the bedroom and Alec collapsed onto Magnus's bed.  
"You're so cute!" Magnus said, smiling.  
Magnus saw Alec smiling a little. Magnus lay down on the bed next to Alec and Alec curled up onto him.

They heard a soft mew come from the closet and Magnus sat up and saw Chairman bounding out of the closet.  
The Chairman jumped up onto the bed.  
Alec sat up a smile was playing on his lips "Chairman!" Alec said scooping the cat up in his arms.  
"There you are Chairman! Where did you go?" Magnus asked, "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"Probably because you never fed him" Alec said, giving Chairman a scratch behind the ears.

Magnus kissed Alec on the mouth and Alec got surprised and dropped Chairman.  
"Sorry" Magnus whispered "I just couldn't help myself."  
Alec blushed a deep shade of red.  
"Okay time to go to sleep!" Magnus said, pulling the covers over the two of them.

"Awww!" Magnus heard someone say.  
"Isabelle shut up!" Someone else said.  
"Am I the only one who thinks that it's creepy that we're standing in Magnus Banes bedroom looking at your brother and his boyfriend asleep?" Someone asked.  
Magnus groaned and threw his new alarm clock in the direction of the voices.  
"Magnus!" someone yelled.

Magnus opened his eyes and saw Maryse, Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon standing at the doorway.  
"What's the time?" he asked.  
"Five thirty" Maryse told him.  
"I forgot that you shadowhunters wake up early" Magnus said, he looked over at Alec and saw him sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Magnus asked.

"Used a Rune to open the door" Jace answered.

Alec stirred and everyone looked towards him.  
"Magnus" Alec mumbled.  
"Yes, darling?"  
"What's the time?" Alec asked.  
"Five thirty in the morning" Magnus told him.  
Alec yawned and snuggled in closer next to Magnus.  
Magnus smiled and got up out of the bed, "Up you get Alexander!" He said cheerfully.  
Alec opened his blue eyes "Why?" he asked.  
"Everyone decided to barge into our apartment at five thirty in the morning" Magnus said.

"We didn't barge into you're apartment!" Jace said "We kindly let ourselves in."  
Magnus rolled his eyes.  
Alec sat up and stretched, his worn out sweater riding up a bit exposing some of a word that was etched onto Alec's pale skin.  
"How about we all wait in the lounge room, so that they can change" Clary suggested.  
Everyone left leaving Magnus and Alec alone in the room.

Magnus sat down on the bed next to Alec, he kissed Alec's cheek "how are you?" he asked.  
"I'm okay, I guess" Alec answered.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking into Alec's blue eyes.  
"Good" Alec said.  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec "I love you Alexander and I promise you I won't let anything else happen to you again."  
"I love you to Magnus" Alec whispered, kissing Magnus on the mouth.

**end of this chapter!  
like it? dislike it? love it? hate it? throw good pies? throw bad pies?  
-Kate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI All this is the last Chpater of Fix you... It's short I have to say that okay :)  
I hope you enjoy it!  
I don't own Mortal Instruments or it's charecters!**

**Two months later  
**  
"Alec get up!" Magnus yelled at his boyfriend.  
Alec sat up straight, the canary yellow bed sheet almost falling off him, "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked his blue eyes were wide and alert.  
"Nothing, I just wanted you to get up we're meeting everyone at Takis in ten minutes" Magnus said throwing some of Alec's worn out clothes at him.  
"Oh, okay."

Alec got out of the bed and pulled on his jeans "Is there any reason that we're meeting everyone at Takis?" He asked, while zipping up his jeans.  
"For breakfast" Magnus said.  
"Okay" Alec pulled on his shirt, "Let's go."

They walked out of the apartment hand in hand and walked to Takis. They walked through the diner's door and they saw Maryse, Isabelle, Jace, Simon and Clary sitting in a booth, they walked over and sat down.

"Hi…" Alec greeted, smiling a little.  
"Hi Alec" Maryse said, smiling from ear to ear, "How've you been?" She asked. Ever since the incident when Alec went missing Maryse has payed less attention to her work and more on her children.

"Good, Good" Alec said nodding, smiling a little wider.  
"We ordered you two some breakfast because you guys were taking forever!" Jace said.  
"Thanks" Magnus said, "So I heard that they caught that warlock, do we know who it is?" Magnus asked.  
"No, the person won't change into their actual form, the person keeps changing into different people each day" Maryse said.  
"Well that's annoying" Magnus said.  
"It is" Maryse agreed.

Their food arrived and Magnus saw that they ordered Pancakes for the both of them.  
"What about Robert?" Alec asked softly.  
"He's still locked up in the silent city" Isabelle said.  
"Okay" Alec said taking a bite of his pancakes.

The rest of the breakfast went well. They talked about what was going on in their lives and apparently Jace kicked a demons head right off, which nobody believed. Maryse told them that the New York Vampire clan was helping the Clave find rouge vampires and was cooperating well. It seems that Maureen kept her promise. Alec even contributed to the conversation a little.

After they were done Magnus told everyone that him and Alec were going on another trip around the world, to make up for the one that was cut short because of Camille. Magnus and Alec said goodbye after that and left the diner and went back home.

***

"Alec" Magnus said once they were back home.  
"Yeah?" Alec asked, looking away from the screen that was playing some random cartoon.  
"Are you happy that they caught the warlock that hurt you?" Magnus asked.  
Alec was silent for a moment, "Yeah, I guess..." Alec said.  
Magnus nodded "What do you think will happen to Robert?" He asked.  
"I don't know" Alec said, "But I just hope he doesn't come back here."  
"I do too" Magnus agreed "I never liked Robert, he reminds too much of Benedict Lightwood."  
"Benedict Lightwood?" Alec asked.

"He's one of your ancestors, He was a complete douche bag and he was turned into a worm" Magnus said.  
"A worm!" Alec yelled "That's impossible!"  
"Well he caught demon pox by sleeping around with Lilith and probably other Demons" Magnus explained.  
Alec swallowed, he looked a bit sick, "That's disgusting!"  
"It is" Magnus agreed.

Alec snuggled back into Magnus's arms.  
"Magnus" he said after a while.  
"Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

Magnus smiled and placed a kiss on top of Alec's head, "I love you too."

**Okay the End :D  
Please tell me if you liked it? disliked it? loved it? hated it? throw good pies? or throw bad pies?  
Thanks  
Oh and I've got more stories that a forming so yeah...**

-Kate.

P.S I saw something on tumblr and it said that Alec has romatical interactions with someone WHO ISN'T MAGNUS BANE in CoHF - please someone clear this up for me is it a lie made by the internet to depress people or is it not a lie... (please tell me it's a lie! made by meanies!)


End file.
